


Shiro Ship Week

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Shiro (Voltron), College AU, Established Shance, F/M, M/M, Minor Thace/Ulaz, Multi, Secret Relationship, Shiro and Keith are hired bodyguards, established klance, kid lance, sick allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: A week dedicated to the ships involving our favourite Black Paladin.July 27-First date/Anniversary (klanro)July 28-Hurt/Comfort (shallura)July 29-Family/Protection (shance)July 30-Space/Garrison (klanro)July 31-Au/Role swap (shatt)August 1-Battle/Vacation (shallura)August 2-Free day (shance)





	1. Not the most conventional date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is happy, he finally gets a chance at dating the two guys he's been crushing on for ages. Of course maybe if he didn't land himself in the hospital the night of said date, it'd be much better. But looks like these guys want to date him just as badly.

“You’re an idiot. Who the hell get themselves sent to the ER the night of their first date with two guys you like?”

Shiro moaned as Matt’s voice vibrated in his head. Everything hurt and he was pretty sure if he opened his eyes, the world would still be spinning.

“Matt, I love you but please stop yelling and it’s not like I planned for this to happen.”

“No but if you moved out of that apartment like I told you to, you wouldn’t have fallen down those crap stairs and hit your head so bad you gave yourself a concussion. Your landlord wasn’t going to fix that wonky board I know you tripped over and the place doesn’t even have an elevator. If this isn’t a wakeup call, I don’t know what is.” Matt sassed.

“Alright, alright. Just stop yelling and give me my phone please.”

He heard Matt sigh before hearing him walk away, muttering something about ruining what could have been a perfect date. In Shiro’s defence, this wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to trip on that wonky floorboard and go flying down the stairs, hitting his head so bad, the room span when he had his eyes open. He was supposed to be on his way to his favourite sushi place to go on a date with a poly couple.

He and Keith worked together as bodyguards. They got along when they were paired together for a few jobs and Shiro guessed feelings started. But when Keith asked him on advice on what to do to get your boyfriend to forgive you for forgetting to let his cat back into the apartment, Shiro tried to stomp out that crush. He was no homewrecker. Then he met Keith’s boyfriend and it started all over again. Shiro was on the verge of asking for a new partner, when Keith came to work one day and seemed extra pissy, like more than he could usually be. Keith didn’t want to say anything when Shiro asked what was wrong but after he snapped at a client, Shiro pulled him aside while said client was in a meeting.

“Ok, what is with you? You’ve been acting all weird and you’re way angrier than you usually are when it comes to difficult clients.”

Keith really looked like he didn’t want to answer but eventually asked, “If I told you that Lance and I are both poly, what would you say?”

Poly, as in polyamorous. What Shiro wanted to say was ‘yes, I have a chance’ but he wasn’t going to push at something that might not happen.

“I’d say thank you for trusting me with that information and ask if has anything to do with why you’re so upset.”

“There was this guy. Lance was interested in him and from the pictures he seemed kinda cute. He knew Lance was with me but still wanted to date him, so we all went on a date together.”

“I take it it ended badly?”

“We were half way through dinner when we decided to talk about what we wanted in the relationship. He seemed like a nice guy but I wasn’t interested but I was more than happy to let Lance date him except he didn’t want to ‘share’ Lance. He told Lance that he had to dump me if he wanted to go out with him. Then he called Lance an attention whore when Lance told him he wasn’t dumping me. I might have punched him.”

“So you’re still upset about that?”

Keith shrugged, “Lance told me it shouldn’t matter. It’s just, we both have this crush on this guy we’re so sure is both straight and not poly and no other relationship is working. We’re kinda scared one of us is gonna say something to the guy and ruin the relationship we have.”

Shiro really wanted to know who the guy was but Keith hadn’t been very forthcoming with the information he got just now so he wasn’t expecting an answer. Instead he just told him what he felt.

“Well one, that guy was an idiot. He obviously didn’t realise how lucky he was to even be considered by you two. I get that poly relationships can be hard, especially when you both want someone else to join your relationship. This guy you two like, I saw go for it. For all you know, he might be interested. Just letting go and going for it might actually make your relationship with Lance even stronger.”

“You really think we should do it?”

“Who knows, you might be surprised with what you might get. It’s better than the two of you torturing yourselves on whether or not this guy feels the same.” Seeing that his words got through to him, Shiro said, “Tell me how it goes ok? And let’s keep the temper to a good level for the rest of the job ok?”

Imagine his surprise when he got a call from Lance that night, asking him out.

“Shiro, you there? I didn’t totally mess up did I?”

“No, no, no. I’m just, kinda confused. Keith told me the two of you had a crush on someone.”

“Yeah, you. I mean drop dead gorgeous, really sweet, all around amazing. Keith told me about you and I got curious and next thing I know, we’re gossiping about you like we’re middle school girls. Trust me, no one’s really had that effect on us for a while.” Shiro felt like preening at that thought. “So um, if you’re interested, we wanted to know if you’d go on a date with the both of us?”

“Oh you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear those words. Yes, absolutely. I’d love to go on a date with you two.” Shiro could hear Lance’s smile from the upbeat tone of Lance’s voice. Finally, he was finally getting the chance to date both the guys he liked. When Matt heard, he insisted that Shiro should stay over at his house so he could leave from there, but Shiro declined.

Now he was really wishing he hadn’t, because instead of having to leave earlier to get to the restaurant in time, he stayed at his place, tripped on the crap floor and tripped down the stairs were a concussion was waiting for him.

He felt something against his cheek and heard Matt say, in a lower tone so his head wouldn’t hurt as much, “here. It’s almost time for you to meet them.”

Pressing his thumb on the home button, he heard his phone unlock. He activated Siri and told her to call Keith. He didn’t hold the phone up to his ear until he heard someone on the other line say, “Hello?”

“Keith, it’s me Shiro.”

“Actually, it’s me Lance. We’re a little late and Keith is driving.”

“Oh. Ok listen. I feel horrible about what I’m going to say, but I need to cancel.”

“Cancel why?” Shiro could hear Keith asking Lance what was going on. He felt horrible. The last date they had gone on was a disaster and he wanted this one to be better.

“This is gonna sound weird but my apartment is kinda crap. I’m still waiting for my lease to be up so I can finally move from the hazard that is my place. I was heading down to the ground level when I tripped on a wonky floorboard and went crashing down the stairs. I’m ok though,” he slipped in before Lance could start freaking out, if the loud shout was anything to go by, “I’ve just got a bad concussion and I’m not moving from this bed. Lance, I am so sorry. Trust me, I really want to go out with you and Keith but I guess that’s not happening today.”

“Are you at the hospital? Which one?”

“Garrison? Why?”

“Why do you think? We’re coming there. We’ll see you soon.”

Shiro couldn’t get another word in when Lance hung up on him. They were coming here?

“What is it?” Matt asked

“I think they’re coming here.”

“Huh. I’ll admit, didn’t see that one coming. But hey, at least your date isn’t completely ruined. A bit unconventional yeah, but not ruined.”

Shiro guessed that if Matt could have a positive outlook on what was happening, then he should too. As long as the room stopped spinning.

* * *

 

Shiro wasn’t sure when he passed out but when he woke up, he saw Lance and Keith sitting next to his bed, preoccupied with their phones. They were both dressed so nicely that another wave of guilt came over him at the thought of their ruined date.

“Hey, you two look nice.”

“Shiro, you’re awake.” Lance said. “You were already asleep when we got here. How are you feeling?”

“Well, my head’s not spinning as badly. I’m more surprised that you two are here.”

“Yeah, well Lance said you tripped in your crap apartment I knew you weren’t lying. You’ve been complaining about living there for as long as I’ve known you.” Keith explained.

“Oh. Still, I’m sorry I ruined our date because of that.”

“Who says we can’t have the date right now?” Keith said, with a sly smirk on his face as he picked up a takeout bag from the sushi place on the floor and placed it on the rolling table. “Hospital food is kinda crap so we just brought the date to you.”

“Well aren’t I lucky? Thank you, not only for dinner but for actually giving me a chance.”

“You have yet to disappoint. Why should something like a slip that wasn’t your fault end a relationship that hasn’t started just yet?” Lance pointed out.

Like Matt said, their first date was a bit unconventional but it was still one of the best Shiro had ever been on.


	2. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura was being a good person and keeping Lance close to her while they were waiting for his parents to come pick him up and in return, she picks up his cold. At least she has an attentive boyfriend to keep an eye on her.

“You’re burning up.” Allura moaned at the feeling of Shiro’s forehead against hers. She liked feeling him close but she didn’t want to get him sick.

“Lance was…” she trailed off at the sharp stinging of her throat.

“Right, he was sick on Friday right? His parents couldn’t come get him till after lunch?” Lance was one of the students in her kindergarten class. The poor boy hadn’t been his usual happy, upbeat self when he got the cold. He seemed so miserable and his parents couldn’t get away and his stream of older siblings couldn’t either so it took a while for him to be picked up. Taking pity on him, Allura had Coran deal with the kids, while she carried Lance around, so he wouldn’t be forced to walk around when he felt too sick to. It seemed she caught his cold.

Everything hurt. Her head, her body, her throat and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She didn’t want to think how Lance was feeling.

“You need medicine. How’s your stomach feeling though? You could do with something to eat before.”

Allura let out a hum and nodded her head. She guessed Shiro understood her when he pushed her bangs out of the way and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll be right back ok?”

No she didn’t want him to go. She couldn’t talk as he left the room, leaving the only thing for her to do was to let out a disgruntled whine. She didn’t like being alone when she was sick. When she was young, her father almost never left her alone when she was this sick. Maybe because of how weak her immune system was at that time but she liked the company. She felt like throwing an unnecessary fit just to get Shiro’s attention, but she controlled herself. She wasn’t 5 years old anymore.

She must have doze off for a bit because at the feeling of the bed dipping under weight, she opened her eyes feeling a bit lethargic. She watched Shiro put the medicine bottle as well as the cup of tea on the bedside table.

“Soups on the stove still but I wanted you to eat at least something. Toast and butter is what my mom gave me so I had something in my stomach.” Shiro helped Allura sit up before setting the plate on her lap. Switching between small sips of tea and her toast, Allura finished most of it before Shiro handed her a medicine cup filled with the sticky medicine.

“I know, I know,” Shiro said as Allura let out another whine, “this works the best so drink up.” With a pout, Allura downed it quickly before chasing it with tea. She flopped down back on the bed, pulling the covers up to hide herself. “Alright, I’ll be back.”

Shiro didn’t get very far as Allura grabbed the back of his shirt. “No, don’t go.” She whined.

Shiro pulled her hand off, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I’m gonna go put this stuff away and check on the soup. I’ll be back I promise.”

Shiro must have worked quickly because in no time at all he was back in the room and crawled on the bed. Allura turned and cuddled next to Shiro, using his chest as a pillow. She felt her body relax as he ran his hand through her hair, his metal prosthetic rubbing her arm soothingly.

“Sleep, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Knowing he’d keep his promise, Allura allowed herself to fall asleep with the knowledge that Shiro wouldn’t leave her alone.


	3. Protective Altean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is so happy Allura has entrusted him with this diplomatic mission and Shiro couldn't be prouder either. Now only if the prince he's trying to talk to would stop looking at him like a piece of meat. Thankfully, Shiro's on the job.

“I can’t believe Allura wants me to do this.” Lance said, pulling at one of his sleeves. The team had saved another planet and were at the usual party they had after. This one was held in the king’s castle.

“The Princess has great trust in you Lance. You’ve done this before and you were fine.” Shiro said, as he took over straitening Lance’s sleeves. He loved how the formal Altean clothes hung off Lance, like they were made for him. He didn’t think after protecting the princess and then being asleep for 10,000 years, that he’d ever find love but he found it with Lance.

“Well yeah, but I didn’t know that guy was the prince then. Now this prince wants to talk to me? What if I mess this up?”

“Listen to me, you are not going to mess this up. I’ll be right by your side the whole time. You are going to talk to the prince, create the alliance and wow everyone, just like you do to me everyday.”

Lance let out a giddy laugh at Shiro’s words. Getting together with Shiro was hard. He was way older and more sophisticated than he was. Lance was sure he’d have to live with his flirting and pick up lines flying over the Altean’s head but somehow, Lance still isn’t sure how, Shiro returned his feelings. Much didn’t change between them other than Shiro liked greeting Lance with a kiss to his knuckles and when he said insanely sweet things like that.

“Are you ready?” Shiro asked.

Lance nodded. It felt good that Allura trusted him and he wanted to prove her right. He had done this before; it couldn’t be that hard could it?

The people of this planet reminded Lance of Togruta from Star Wars, though their head tails weren’t nearly as long and it looked like all females had yellow strips and males had green. The prince was dressed in the finest clothes and had such an air about him; you wouldn’t have known he had been a hostage earlier in the day.

“Your highness.” Shiro called to get the prince’s attention.

“Ah the Blue Paladin, so nice to see you again.” The prince said, shooing away the servant. “I’m so glad you agreed to talk with me. Shall we go somewhere private?”

“Uh, I guess. It’s ok if Shiro comes right?”

The prince didn’t look too happy about that. “Pray tell why the Black Paladin is needed?”

“I may the Black Paladin but I am the princess’s bodyguard first and she ordered me to accompany Lance with him to create the alliance.”

“The alliance, of course. Very well, right this way.”

The two Paladins looked at each other in confusion. Why was the prince acting like the alliance was the furthest thing from his mind?

The prince led them to a nearby room and sat himself down on one of the couches. “Please come sit next to me.”

Lance didn’t see the problem and sat himself down next to the prince. Shiro however felt apprehensive. He didn’t know why, there was nothing wrong with Lance sitting next to the prince. Than why did he feel like this?

“So the alliance?”

“Yeah, um, Princess Allura wants to form bonds with the people we’ve saved. We’re not asking for anything in return but your support with our fight against the Galra. We hope that when we need your help, that you can extend the olive branch I guess.”

Shiro knew it was only a few words in but he felt so proud of Lance. He sat there, back straight and looked so confident, when he was sure Lance was panicking a bit still inside. He had a feeling that Lance would be a great diplomat.

“You have beautiful eyes.” The prince interrupted.

Lance looked a bit stunned but just gave a small smile, “um, thank you. Now-”

“Has anyone ever told you their like the Florian Galaxy?”

That apprehension Shiro had was growing. He tried to push it down, the prince was being polite but a tiny voice kept telling him that the prince was flirting with Lance. When he saw the prince looking Lance up and down with what looked like lust in his eyes, he knew that tiny voice might be right.

“Uh…” Lance was left floundering a bit. He liked to say he was a bit of the living embodiment of ‘can dish it but can’t take it’. When Shiro started being flirty towards him, he had no clue how to act. The comment about his eyes wouldn’t have bothered him if he didn’t feel the prince moving closer to him. He knew what subtle flirtatious looks looked like. He gave them to Shiro all the time.

“How about after the party, I invite you back to my room?”

_‘Ok, he went there.’_ Lance thought, starting to lean back as the prince got closer. However a white prosthetic hand was shoved into the face of the prince, pushing him back and away from Lance.

“Hey! How dare you!” the prince jumped up, glaring down Shiro, who didn’t even look the slightest bit fazed. Lance had to admire how Shiro still looked completely professionally despite what he had done.

“My apologizes your highness, but I have to ask that you act in a respectful manner. We’re here to create an alliance, not to set you up with a lover.”

Oh, Lance was loving this. Looked like Shiro was jealous.

“Tano!” a voice yelled as the door to the room was thrown open. The prince went from annoyed to scared in seconds at the sight of his father. “No flirting with the Paladins. I told you that and you didn’t listen. We’ve already lost so many other alliances because you can’t keep it in your pants. I am not letting you ruin this one as well. Go to your room and don’t even think about trying to sneak out because the Arrows will be keeping a look out for you.”

“But the Arrows have no interest in sex or relationships.” Tano complained, like that was the biggest problem in the world.

“Well, at least we know they can do their job. Room now. You will be giving a formal apology tomorrow before they leave, so you had better start thinking of something.”

Lance watched the once confident prince slink off with his tail between his legs when the king turned to them.

“My deepest apologies for my son’s behaviour. I hope he didn’t do anything to offend you.”

“Nothing we can’t care of. Thank you though. His actions won’t affect the alliance, so you have nothing to worry about. The Blue Paladin is still open to forming this if you’d like.” Shiro said, resting a supporting hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Of course. Thank you both. If you could excuse me for a moment though, I want to make sure my son is in his room and his guards know their duties.”

The two Paladins bowed as the king left the room. When the door closed, Lance looked over at Shiro, who looked a bit embarrassed.

“I was rude to the prince.”

“No you weren’t. You just did what I wanted to do. Thanks.”

Shiro looked over at Lance. “Was I too protective?”

Lance shook his head. “Like I said, you did what I wanted to do. I liked it though, you getting all protective of me. Makes me feel really safe knowing I’ve got my own bodyguard to protect me whenever I need him.”

Placing a quick kiss on Lance’s cheek, Shiro said, “and I’m here to protect you always.”


	4. Lose a cat or a boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith did a stupid thing. He took advantage of Lance's little knowledge to sneak two cats in. So what will he do, lose the cats or lose one of his boyfriends?

“Ahcoo!” Shiro sneezed for what he felt like was the fifth time in a row. Lance was looking at him from under his eyelashes as he watched his boyfr- I mean tutor – rub at his nose.

“You ok?”

“Yeah. I don’t know why I’m so sneezy. This place doesn’t have dust or anything and the only time I get like this is when I’m around long haired cats.” He didn’t notice Lance tense at the admition. He just rubbed at his slightly itchy eyes and looked at Lance. “Sorry. Have any trouble so far?”

Lance shook his head, trying to focus on the work in front of him. Lance really wanted to pass his flight theory class, so he could finally be cleared to use the flight simulator. It annoyed him that a certain other cadet passed the exam that excluded him from the theory class, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. Keith might be the third person in his relationship, but he was going to prove himself equal to him.

He jumped when Shiro let out another sneeze before groaning. “I can’t take this. I think I might be getting sick. Lance, do you mind if we cut our session short today? I’m not going to be able to concentrate like this.”

“Yeah that’s fine.” The two packed up and making sure no one saw them, Lance pressed a kiss to Shiro’s lips. “Feel better ok?”

“I will. I’ll head to the infirmary and see what they say but I might just crash in my room tonight. You and Keith will be good by yourselves right?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. Go and get check out.” Lance said, before heading towards the barracks. He looked around to make sure no one saw what door he was at and knocked on it before opening the door. When it closed behind him, he was greeted with a white and black long haired kitten mewing at his feet.

“Hey.” Keith was sitting on his bed, polishing his knife, while another cat, a Maine Coon Scottish fold mix kitten tried swatting at the cloth. “I thought you still had tutoring.”

“I did, except one tiny little problem. Did you know that Shiro is allergic to long haired cats? You know, like the two I helped you sneak into the Garrison and are now holed up in your room?”

“Oh, right. That.” Keith at least looked slightly guilty.

“ _That_? Keith, you knew?”

“Maybe? It’s not a big deal, Shiro isn’t gonna find out.”

“It’s a big deal because I didn’t know my boyfriend was allergic to long haired cats and my other boyfriend made me help he sneak in two. Oh that’s why you asked me, cause you knew Shiro would say no. I can’t believe you. Just cause you were with Shiro first doesn’t mean you get to take advantage of me.” Lance did a quick turn around and stormed out of the room, not listening to Keith telling him to wait. Lance hated this, being singled out. He liked both Shiro and Keith, he did, but the way Keith acted half the time, Lance felt like it was his way of say ‘get out’.

* * *

 

Shiro opened the door to his room to revel Keith, looking a bit sorry for himself. He was also sure he saw white fur and Keith’s black shirt.

“Can I come in?” Keith asked, not looking at his older boyfriend. Shiro moved out of the doorway so Keith could walk in, locking the door behind him.

“Matt is off campus with his family so it’s just us. I thought Lance was going to your room?”

“He was, he did. He – Shiro I think I messed up.”

“What do you mean?”

Looking more interested in the floor Keith said, “I think I might have made Lance think I don’t want him in this relationship.”

“What?” seeing the pained look on Keith face, Shiro halted all the questions that wanted to come spilling out. Keith would explain. “Come here, tell me what happened.” Shiro instructed as the two sat on Shiro’s bed.

“Well-”

“Achoo!” Shiro groaned again, rubbing at his nose, “sorry, I think I’m getting sick. The nurse wasn’t in the infirmary, so I need to go later, but tell me what happened.”

“You’re not sick. It’s cat fur.”

“Cat fur? What do you mean-” and then it clicked, “Keith, you didn’t. Let me guess, you didn’t tell Lance and he only found out today when I said something didn’t he?” the look on Keith’s face was answer enough. “Keith.”

“I know, I messed up. I didn’t think he’d be that upset.”

“Keith, you have to understand something. He’s the new one in this relationship and he already feels like he has to compete with you. You might not think so but that’s not how Iverson is making him feel. He wants to be equal to you but when you take advantage of the fact he still doesn’t know us well, it doesn’t really do any good. How do you think that makes him feel?” Keith didn’t answer still looking away in guilt. “Answer me this, do you even want to date him or did I just assume that?”

“No I do, I really do.”

“Ok, well you need to show him that. Poly relationships work because of communication. You need to know how your actions affect him and he needs to know that hurting him isn’t what you wanted. I am pretty upset you acted like this Keith.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Shiro could tell Keith was sorry, but he didn’t need the apology.

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to ok? So how are you gonna fix this?”

Keith shrugged, looking a bit lost. “I don’t know. I made him really mad and honestly I don’t know if he’ll even bother with me. I do want to apologize to him, I just don’t know how.”

Pulling Keith into a hug, Shiro said, “A direct approach might be the best. Just tell him how you actually feel ok?”

* * *

 

Lance slouched in his seat trying to figure out what he was even doing here. Keith texted him asking him to meet him at this café when they got a free day off campus and Lance was not planning on coming. But then Shiro texted him as well asking if could also be there. He mostly came because Shiro asked but he didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to hear Keith tell him he didn’t want him anymore and how awkward it would be trying to stay with Shiro and eventually he’d lose what was one of the best relationships he had. He wanted nothing more than to go back to Garrison and lock himself in his room.

A take away cup was set in front of him suddenly. He looked up to see Keith, holding his own cup, looking guilty. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“I’m glad you came. Can I sit?”

“Whatever.”

Keith sat opposite him, but the table was filled with awkward silence as neither wanted to talk. Finally Keith spoke.

“Lance, about what happened the other day…I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that.”

Lance scoffed, “yeah obviously. Look, if that was your way of trying to get rid of me, then congrats, guess you succeeded.”

“No, wait Lance. Please, that’s not at all what I’m trying to do.”

“Didn’t seem to bother you much when you didn’t tell me about Shiro’s allergy.”

“I know, I know. I said it wasn’t a big deal but obviously I was wrong. I didn’t mean to make you feel like you weren’t part of the relationship.”

“You’ve got a funny way of showing it. I get that you know more about Shiro than I do but I wish you wouldn’t use the knowledge I don’t have against me.”

“I know, I never should have done that. I shouldn’t have dragged you into my schemes.”

“Do you even want to date me?”

“Yes, of course I do. Lance, you’re totally free not to believe me, but I was the one who asked Shiro if we could include you in our relationship. I wanted to be with you and I still do. I am so sorry for doing this to you and if you don’t want to be with me anymore, I get it, but Shiro still does so…”

“I don’t want to break up with you. Do you?”

Keith shook his head. “No, Lance I don’t. If I have to apologize for the rest of my life to get you to forgive me I will. I just don’t want you to leave please?”

“Promise you won’t do it again?”

“I swear.”

Lance still felt slightly annoyed but he could tell Keith was honestly sorry about what he had done.

“Alright. I forgive you, but you had better not do that again, got it?” Keith nodded. “Alright, come here.” Lance leaned over the table and the two shared a quick kiss.

“And to hopeful earn back boyfriend points; I will let you take me to a club.”

“No way really?” Lance knew Keith hated going to clubs. It took Lance hours of begging to even get him to sneak off campus. Don’t even get him started on Shiro.

“Achoo!” Lance looked over his shoulder to see Shiro holding a box. He dropped the box on the table and started rubbing at his eyes.

“Uh, before that, we have something we need to do. Professor Montgomery has been looking for pets for her twins and you’re not the only boyfriend I need to earn back points with.”

“Well we better get a move on, you’ve got a lot of points to earn back.”


	5. Why aren't you married daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt loves Lance but loves his dad just a bit differently. Shiro might be getting some information from a rather observant 5 year old.

“Please, please, please pick up.” Shiro muttered as he paced up and down the hallway outside the meeting room he was supposed to be in.

“Hello?”

“Matt, it’s Shiro. I need your help. I’m in a meeting right now and Lance needs to be picked up from dance practise since Keith’s dads can’t bring him. Can you please go and pick him up and maybe keep an eye on him till I get back? Please, I’ll do anything.”

“Ok one, hello to you to Shiro and two, sure. Just make me that really good crepe dessert from dinner the last time and your golden.”

“Yes, yes, yes, I will. I’ll text Lance’s teacher to let her know you’re picking him up. Thank you so much.”

“No problem, just make the dessert. It ends in like 30 minutes right?”

“Yes.” Shiro could see his boss catching his eye from the glass door. “I need to go. I’m texting the teacher now. Thank you again so much.”

“No problem.” Matt listened to the dial tone. “Alright, guess it’s time to pick up Lance.”

He had no problem helping out his best friend with his kid. He liked Lance and whenever Pidge came over, they got along, even though Pidge loved teasing Lance. He’ll admit, he liked Lance’s dad just a bit differently. It was hard not to crush on Shiro, not only was he good looking but he was so kind and even when his job took up a lot of time, he always put Lance first. Whenever he’d pick up Lance, Shiro would just spend time talking to him and he loved it.

He had pulled up to the Altea Dance Studio, where Lance was waiting with Keith and his parents. Keith was looking smart in his formal wear. He guessed he was going out with his parents, hence why they couldn’t look after Lance for Shiro.

“Matt!” Lance slid down from his seat and ran over to Matt, wrapping his little arms around his legs in a hug.

“Hey there Blue. Have a nice time at class?” Matt asked as he rubbed Lance’s head. He noticed he was dressed in his favourite Space Rangers hoodie that was so big it was almost a dress on him.

“Yeah, I got a solo in the next performance.”

“Wow, that’s amazing. Your dad is gonna be so proud of you. Have you said your goodbyes yet?”

“I wanna say goodbye to Keith.” Without even waiting for an answer, he ran back over to the black haired boy. Matt looked over at Keith’s adoptive parents and all three of them shared a smile.

“So Shiro asked you to look after Lance? I’m glad he won’t be alone.” Thace said

“It’s no problem. I like Lance.”

“Not the only thing I’m sure.” Ulaz teased. Matt could feel his face turn red. It was always the quite ones.

“Ok, listen…” he started but honestly there was nothing to say. He’d like to be with Shiro for real so Shiro wouldn’t ask him to pick up Lance, he wouldn’t have to leave after when he was picking up Lance.

“If you’d listen to us and just tell him, maybe you won’t have to deal with my teasing as much, I promise.” Ulaz said. He knew as much as Ulaz liked teasing him, he really wanted him and Shiro to get together.

“Not yet. It’ll be weird to confess so suddenly.”

“Maybe you should do it at the next recital.” Thace suggested.

Matt admitted, it was tempting. The excitement from Lance performing and he knew Lance would be utterly happy no matter what happened that night.

“Matt, I’m ready!” Lance came bounding over with Keith, wrapping his arms around his leg, Keith doing the same to Thace’s leg.

“Alright, say bye to Keith’s parents.”

“Bye Mr. Thace and Mr. Laz.”

“Goodbye Lance, tell your dad we say hello ok?” Ulaz told Lance, smiling at the nickname.

“Ok. Bye Keith.” Lance said as he and Matt left the dance studio. Lance climbed into the back seat, sitting himself in his booster seat that made itself home in his car. Honestly, with how their lives were mixing together, Matt felt like a bit like they were married.

_‘And let’s stop those thoughts right now.’_

“Matt, are you ok?” he looked to see Lance was buckled up and looking at him with concern.

“I’m good, you ready?” with Lance’s nod, he closed the door and climbed into the driver’s seat, telling himself to calm the hell down.

* * *

 

Shiro dropped his stuff at his apartment before taking the stairs up to Matt’s apartment to pick up Lance. He was drained from all the meetings he had been through today but he was glad he got to end the day with Lance and Matt. God, he had been crushing on Matt since they met but he hadn’t said anything. Lance was his biggest concern. Any other person he tried dating, Lance would be quick to get rid of them. It was amazing the tricks he had up his sleeve. He didn’t want Matt, someone Lance genuinely liked, to be the victim of that. Plus the small fear of rejection from someone he loved so much scared him.

He knocked on the door and it swung open to revel Matt, who smiled at the sight of Shiro. “Hey, how was work?” he asked, moving to the side so Shiro could come in.

Before he could answer screams of, “Daddy!” filled the air as Lance ran over to his arms, where Shiro scooped him up.

“Daddy, daddy, I got a solo in the dance.” Lance exclaimed

“You did? Oh, I’m so proud of you.” Shiro said, nuzzling against Lance’s forehead.

“Your gonna come see me right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Remind me of the date when we get home ok? Maybe you can show me a sneak peek of that dance.” Putting Lance down he said, “Go get your stuff ok.” As Lance ran off Shiro turned to Matt. “Hi.”

“Hey. So your meeting went ok?”

“Yep, sealed the deal. Thank you again for picking up Lance. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

“Never. I don’t mind. Thace and Ulaz say hi by the way. Lance might tell you when you himself later.”

“Of course. What about you, did your day go ok?” Shiro asked

“Uneventful. Mom asked me to come by sometime so I can spend time with Katie.” Matt’s phone suddenly rang and Shiro could tell their usual conversation would be cut short.

Lance came back over, grabbing onto Shiro’s hand. “Ready!”

“Alright, tell Matt thank you for picking you up.”

“Thanks Matt. Can I come over so we can finish playing the game?”

“Of course. I still need to beat you. Just make sure and ask your dad ok? I’ll see you soon.” Matt said, before answering his cell phone. His voice still carried as the father and son duo left the apartment on their way to their own.

“Did you have a nice time at class though?”

Lance nodded as he walked quickly to catch up with his dad’s large steps. “Ms. Allura says I might be able to do the solider doll for the Nutcracker.”

“Wow, now you really have to show me how good you’ve gotten.”

“Daddy?”

“Hmm?” Shiro hummed as they were at their door.

“How come you and Matt aren’t married?”

“What?” did Shiro just hear right? _Lance_ wanted to know why he and Matt weren’t married. “Where did this come from?

“Keith has two dads and it wasn’t always like that.” Shiro knew that. Thace and Ulaz dated for as long as Keith had been in Thace’s life before they married about 2 years ago. “Don’t you and Matt date?”

“Um, no we don’t. Why do you think we do?”

“He picks me and he’s really nice to you and he blushes around you like Mr. Laz does when Mr. Thace says something really cute to him.”

Shiro stood there staring down at his son. Matt blushed when he looked at him. When and where please and thank you, he wanted, needed to know.

“Hey kiddo, why don’t you drop your stuff in your room and then you can show me your dance?”

Quickly forgetting what he had been asking his dad, Lance said, “ok!” before bounding towards his room.

Matt blushed when around him and Lance wanted to know why they weren’t married. Well if that wasn’t an invitation to do what he had been dying to do, Shiro didn’t know what was. He just needed to actually do it now.


	6. Sick flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to visit Shiro's parents in Japan, Allura winds up sick. Thankfully, Shiro is more than happy to take care of his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad, in both my Shallura stories, Allura was sick. I'm sorry, that's just the way it came out when i was writing. They're also always my shortest. I swear I love this ship. Makes me even more upset I couldn't do Shallura week this year.

“Large lemon tea and vanilla chai latte for Shiro!” the barista called. Shiro picked up the drinks, fitting them into a take away holder before heading towards one of the airport stores that held drinks, snacks and such. It didn’t take him long to find cold medicine and pay for it. Once he had everything in hand, he went over to his gate. By one of the window, lying on the floor leaning against a suitcase was his girlfriend.

Shiro kneeled down next to her and set his burdens down, before rubbing at her shoulder. “Lura? Sweetie, how you feeling?”

Allura’s eyes fluttered open, the blue purple colour dull with how sick she felt. She nuzzled Shiro’s hand as he pushed her white hair out of her face and brushed against her cheek.

“I’m tired.” She rasped. She had been coughing up a storm earlier, so her throat felt sore.

“I’ve got tea. Think you can get up?”

Looking like she’d rather not, Allura pushed herself up, still leaning against their shared carryon suitcase. She took the cup Shiro handed her, revelling in the warmth it gave off.

“I hate being sick.” She moaned as Shiro handed her two tablets, pulling out his water bottle since the tea was still too hot to drink out of. “Why did it have to be now?”

The two were going to Japan as a present for themselves for their anniversary. 5 days with Shiro’s parents and the rest of the time going to Kyoto, then Osaka before coming back to New York. Being miserable during their layover in Canada was not Allura’s idea of fun.

“Well bacteria and germs don’t really pay attention to your schedule.” Shiro pointed out soothingly.

“Well they should.” Allura muttered, taking a small sip of her tea. She was craving the latte Shiro was drinking but she knew milk when sick wasn’t good for her.

“Tired?” Shiro asked, seeing his girlfriend’s eyes start to droop again. She nodded, lifting her arms like she wanted a hug. He guided her so he could take her place against the suitcase so she snuggled against his chest. When she was settled, she started moaning again when Shiro’s phone went off for FaceTime. “Sorry honey.” He said pulling his phone out and answering. He watched the other person fumble with something off camera before his mother’s face took the screen.

_“Takashi._ ”

“Hi _Ka-san_. We’re in Canada for our layover.”

“ _Oh, that’s good. Where’s Allura?_ ” Mrs. Shirogane asked, not seeing her son’s white haired girlfriend.

“Here, but don’t look at me, I’m disgusting.” Allura answered, as Shiro tilted the phone down so his mom could see Allura hiding her face into his neck. Her hair was hiding most of her face which made it hard for his mother to see her.

“She’s sick. It got worse on the flight over. She’s got medicine in her but I don’t know how much sleep she’ll get before we get called to board.” Shiro explained

“ _Ah. Make sure she drinks lots of water and at least get her something light to eat._ ” His mother instructed in Japanese.

Allura let the sounds of her boyfriend’s native tongue sooth her to a light sleep. It didn’t seem like long but she was soon woken up by Shiro as boarding started. She wanted to start moaning again because she and Shiro didn’t have seat next to each other and she wanted him nearby.

Or not. When they got to where her seat was, it had been taken by a man who seemed to be sitting with his family. It worked out perfectly that his original seat was right next to Shiro. And by the time they were getting ready to take off; no one else had come into the row.

The flight attended found Shiro stretched out on all three seats with Allura sprawled on top of him, asleep.


	7. My not so secret boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's annoying to say the least that no one seems to believe that Lance could land a guy as amazing as Shiro. Well Shiro's about to prove them wrong

Lance laughed at what his boyfriend had said. He could see his roommate Keith looking at him, so he decided to cut the conversation short.

“Hey babe, I got back to my room. Can I talk to you later?...ok, talk to you soon. Love you, bye.”

“Oh no, don’t hang up on my account. Please continue talking to your pretend boyfriend.”

Lance sighed and rolled his eyes. None of his friends seemed to believe he had a boyfriend and defiantly not the one he was describing. Shiro was a 6’3, drop dead gorgeous model of a man, with arms large enough to crush a watermelon. But because of the lack of pictures or proof, his friends didn’t believe he existed. It wasn’t his fault that Shiro didn’t use the most obvious platform of Facebook and his Instagram was private and his Twitter was in Hiragana. All the pictures they had, was either at home or Shiro had them. Lance had always been a bit private about his relationship, surprising given his flirty nature, so he didn’t want to bring pictures he could just pull up on his phone or computer.

When his friends had asked if he had a girlfriend or boyfriend, he told them about Shiro but none of them believed Lance could land a guy like that.

“What, you think I can’t get a hot guy?”

“It’s not that we think you can’t. I’ll admit, you’ve got a bit of game,” Pidge had told him, “but a majorly hot guy from a high school relationship that sounds as good as yours and going out with you? No offense, but I don’t believe you.” Honestly, it hurt. But Shiro said if they didn’t believe Lance, that was their problem. It would be easy to drop it if his friends didn’t keep mentioning about how they couldn’t believe he kept going on with the lie. He really knew they weren’t trying to be mean, but it still hurt they didn’t believe him.

“I’m not even going to bother responding to you. We have a space club meeting after dinner. Pidge wanted to do it at the pub.”

“Got it.” Keith said, turning his attention back to his laptop.

Lance was about to lay on his stomach so he could play games on his phone, when his phone buzzed with a twitter notification.

_たかし_ _-kun tagged you in a photo_

The picture was a selfie of Shiro hugging one of the plushes Lance made for him, the bottom half of his face hidden on the head. The plush was a black lion with red and white wings and honestly, it was one of Shiro’s favourites. It always made Lance really happy whenever he saw Shiro cuddling with it. The caption on the picture said, ‘When your boyfriend just hung up but all you want to do is talk to him now’

God, Shiro was such a sap, and Lance couldn’t be happier.

* * *

 

Lance quickly went into the campus main club hall, shivering from the weather outside. And to think, he was gonna suggest to the swim team that they do a slip and slid. Never be fooled by upstate weather, it’ll change in an instant.

The club hall wasn’t really a club hall per say, it was a large room with a stage, that lead into the school’s pub. Usually clubs would book it for bigger events or for events like club fair or the Fall Fest, clubs would be assigned a table to do like sales or little activities.

“Remind me again, why we picked the table right in front of the door?” Lance asked Pidge, who was standing behind the table for the Space Club. On one side was a cupcake stand where cupcakes with galaxy icing sat while the rest of the table had colouring sheets or the different constellations and different planets. Keith, bundled in his jacket, was making origami stars, filling the jar at the end of the table. Lance even lent the club his Sailor Moon Pop Funkos, stacked around the cupcakes.

“So people could see us. Did you get my scarf?”

Lance pulled out a Gryffindor scarf from his jacket pocket, where Pidge snatched it, wrapping it around her neck, trying to hide her face in it. Lance wished he could do that, but he signed up to do a shift for the hayride. If he knew how blistering cold it would be outside, he would have opted to stay at their table by the door, that only got the blast of cold when someone opened the door.

“Ugg, I’ve got to go. I’ll be back in an hour and a half.” Lance moaned, pulling his jacket closer to him as he braved the outside again.

“Good luck!” Keith called from his seat, trying to get some feeling back into his hands. He knew his fingerless gloves weren’t the best idea right now, but he wanted to make the stars and he couldn’t do that with anything blocking his nails.

“So, guess what I found out.” Hunk said, crouching down between Keith and Pidge. The two were a bit more concerned with staying warm so they just hummed so Hunk knew he could continue. “We are total jerks.” That got their attention.

“Excuse me?”

“We are complete jerks and Lance doesn’t deserve us as friends.”

“What the hell did we do to Lance to earn that?” Pidge asked

“Didn’t believe his boyfriend is real, cause let me tell you, he is most certainly real.”

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked.

“When Lance was helping me with the cupcakes, while you two played video games in your room, I went to bathroom and came back to him talking to someone on FaceTime. Guys, Shiro is real. I’m straight and I knew that guy was drop dead gorgeous. I got a peek at his arms, and they’re huge. We need to apologize to Lance.”

Pidge shook her head, “no way, I don’t believe you. That couldn’t have been his boyfriend.”

“Pidge, they were calling each other babe. I don’t think he’s fake.”

“No way. No way Lance got an extremely hot guy as his boyfriend and a high school sweetheart as well? No way, not true.”

“Not to be rude to Lance, but it seems too fantastical that he scored such a boyfriend.” Keith said

“I know what I saw. Shiro is real and honestly, we’re a bit harsh for assuming Lance couldn’t get a really good looking guy as his boyfriend.”

“Excuse me.” They all looked up at the person stand in front of their table. He was tall and even under the jacket it was obvious to see he was muscular. He had a scar across his nose and his beanie hid most of his hair except for the white fringe that was still flopped in front of his face. A large bag sat on his shoulders, like he was on a trip or something.

“Hi, sorry about that.” Pidge started, ignoring the screeching sound from Hunk and the sudden assault to her arm. “We have colouring pages to take and we’re selling galaxy cupcakes for a dollar. You can even learn how to make origami stars and can you excuse me? Hunk, what?”

“It’s him! That’s Shiro!” Hunk didn’t even try to be quiet; he just blurted it out, rudely pointing at the man.

He blinked in confusion. “Um, yes? My name is Shiro.”

“Your Lance’s boyfriend!”

“Wait, what?”

“Him?”

“I’ll try not to feel insulted by that and yes, Lance McClain is my boyfriend. Has been since we were juniors in high school.” Shiro pulled out his wallet and held it open, showing the picture that was in the clear section. It was a picture of Lance with his arms wrapped around Shiro. The most notable thing was that Lance was wearing braces.

“Those are real. Lance said he got his braces taken out when he was in high school. Holy crap. Lance wasn’t lying.” Pidge said

“Now you see why we’re horrible people.”

Just then Lance came back inside. Shiro turned around automatically and smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. When Lance saw who was standing at the table, he immediately brightened up, forgetting about the cold outside.

“Shiro!”

“Hey kitten.” Shiro said, picking up Lance as he ran over to hug him. “Like your surprise?”

“I didn’t know this is what you meant but yes, best surprise ever.” Lance said before kissing his boyfriend. “Hmm, I missed that.”

“Me too.” Shiro said, pressing his forehead against Lance’s.

“Hey, I’m doing the hayride, wanna ride with me and then I can take you to my room?”

“Sure, even though it’s freezing outside. I think your friends still need time to process what they know.”

Lance got a smug smile on his face. So his friends finally knew now and he knew they owed him a bunch of apologies. “Sure, let’s go.”

“One sec.” Shiro pulled a small package out his bag and handed it to Lance. “I got it for you. I’m glad it came before I left.”

Lance ripped the package open and a white scarf fell out. He looked extremely giddy. “Is this the scarf that lights up, the one I said I wanted?” when Shiro nodded, Lance wiggled in place. “I’ve been wanting this forever. Other people said it’s pretty warm. Thank you.”

Shiro helped him fit it on him, stealing a quick kiss. “Let’s go. I can’t wait to spend the whole weekend with you.”

“Yay!”


End file.
